law_of_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
---- ROAD TO TOP TEN (RTTT) I am going to teach you the bare minimum required to reach top 10 on a new server , Its actually very easy but it takes long term everyday commitment to see the results. The most important thing to do in game is generate gem profit via your ranking advantage. If you do it right with luck by your side , you do not even need to top up and survive on ranking gems alone! Also avoid making stupid team decisions , like using your shards carelessly on characters which you retire in the end which could result in drop of ranking. If you have any questions or want to correct me like a lil b** , you can message me on discord Maru#8531. Important milestones to take note based on experience By Lv60 you should have fixated on 5 main characters to focus on. With exception of Dakki which can be used to sub in for Dorm. You can afford to poorly upgrade 1 PVE character just for dragon and dungeon with 2 stars upgrade on equipment. Based on my dorm experience , there will be a time whereby the entire server reaches 3 and 4 then 5 stars character upgrade which plays a huge power shift in dorm rankings. Thats why i cant stress enough that your universal shard management is very important , choose your characters wisely. You can refund everything with retire coin but the universal shards will always be used forever! Remember that! I even have to think twice to 3 star any character now because i dont want to be behind in star progression. Moving on to Heaven , do not rashly upgrade anything just to experiment , NO. If you want to do that , just use Lv1 effects to see , ask around for advice on heaven sets , you do not want to be using retire coins when you realise you upgraded the wrong heaven character that can set you back behind by weeks on heaven progression. Please read Grocery shopping , Gem management and schedule as this will be what you will be doing for your entire LOC life diligently. 'Grocery shopping' RTTT Gems Management * Refill minimum 5 times. (VIP 5) ( -450 gems ) * Spend 50 gems extra x1 attempt on Faction dungeon and Events in Main story. ( -100 gems ) * Try to do finish your bounty tries , steal your friends bounty kill box. ( 18 tries total = +360 gems ) * Assuming you buy 2 monthly + school clean up. ( 300 + 80 gems ) * Do necessary extra events only and save 1000 energy on Friday for x2 Saturday drop. * Do not invest in more than 6 characters. 6th character should be Dakki for PVP only. * Do not use universal shards on temporary characters if you changing them in future. * LOC is a resource management game. Never ever use universal shards on character unless you are certain you use it for a long time as this can be detrimental to your rankings. * Wait for your friends to do finish your bounty before using your energy again. ( +10 gem ) RTTT Schedule * Practice your sniping skills last minute dorm attacks. * Tap Pandora hot body 3 times. It boosts morale. * Tap Gift box girl in survival till you get a reward. It boosts morale. * Check shard exchange under Metallurgy every 3 hours. * Buy Dove shards before lv60 heaven milestone in Wanderer shop. You can wait for 1 hour for the shop to disappear before using your energy to make the shop appear again. * Do your Rescue mini bosses every 12:00 - 18:00 - 21:00 GMT+8. * Do not skip dragon. i will slap you. It is for Road to 79800. * Arya dragon gives more shards and gems , use boost if you have to win but count wisely. ROAD TO 79800 THEY CALL IT BY SEVERAL NAMES , 350 , 79800 , UR guaranteed. * Top 10 Dragon rankings +130 to 520 gems * Top 10 Dormitory rankings +200 to 400 gems * 2 monthly + school clean up. ( 300 + gems per 7days ) * Faction dungeon and Events in Main story. ( -100 gems ) * Quest use 300 gems ( +100 gems ) * Refill minimum 5 times. (VIP 5) ( -450 gems ) * Bounty ( 18 tries total = +360 gems ) + Your own bounty each ( +10 gem ) Do take note this is counting the bare minimum top 10 gems. You can do it faster if youre higher in rankings which you will with the help of my super awesome RTTT Gem management!